


Something to Talk About

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho never really paid much attention to rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

Sho has always heard about the rumors circulating the campus, he's heard rumors about a younger classmate – painfully aware of how his eyes would follow him when he made his way to his seat; Sho being a studious and obedient student often sits himself at the most front seats to hear and see better. Every time, he sees those laughing eyes, always full of amusement and sometimes, he wonders if he sees something else – he snorts to himself at that, and wonders why he is even thinking about him anyway.

He shakes his head and pushes those unnecessary thoughts away – his eyes dart back and forth, following the teacher as he paced back and forth – those stern eyes staring at each and every one of his students; as if trying to see who he catches off guard.

Statistics, Sho thinks is not one of his favorite classes, but is needed to conclude his Economics major. He grimace inwardly at the stack of assignments given the previous three classes, before this one. As class ends, he hears murmurs – a loud laugh and a howling call.

Annoyed, he turns to see nonother than the person the rumors are based on – Ninomiya Kazunari – the small thing was anything but innocent, but Sho saw it – eyes flickering with a shade of hurt and anger; those eyes that suddenly turned to him and the mouth tilted to a smile. Sho blinked slowly, unsure if he should feel annoyed or something else. He hears snickers and slight whispering – As if anyone would ever be serious with someone like that! Sho is curious and yet, he wonders why it somehow bothers him.

Ninomiya Kazunari, a Computer Graphics Design major, was known as a cruel deceiving man – known for stealing boyfriends from girls he would hang out with, sleeping around with whomever asked him to. Not only students, but the latest rumor was that of him and Professor Aiba having an illicit affair.

Sho stands up and gathers his things, glad that he is finally done with his classes. His mouth opens and lets out a long suffering sigh, as he stretches his arms above his head to stretch his back. He notices that everyone has left, even those two loudmouths. As he finishes bagging his last book, he hears steps behind him and turns to see Ninomiya walking back inside, a confused look adorning his face. Sho follows his movements; after not being acknowledged, he grabs his bag and is already going up the stairs, he hears a sigh and turns to see Ninomiya frowning at the damaged Biology book.

Sho can't see his eyes, but he sees the tiredness in his shoulders, before they stiffen and the head raises to see him there.

"Hm? Sakurai-san, did you needed something?" Ninomiya asks, a small cute smile adorns his lips. His eyes are wide and his head tilted, as he pushes the book into his bag.

"Your book," Sho doesn't know why it's any of his business, but he can't stop himself.

"Ah. Don't worry, it's happened before. I guess I'll have to ask Aiba-sensei for a favor." Sho feels something inside him and he hesitates. Ninomiya, thinking that the conversation is over stands up and walks past him, but Sho holds his arm.

Ninomiya tenses and turns with a narrowed stare before he smiles and offers him a curious one instead – Sho wonders how he is able to pull it off.

"I had Aiba-sensei last semester, I have the same book, and I don't need it anymore. I'll give it to you."

Ninomiya seems startled, a hand reaches over and scratches at his cheek, Sho notices the slight flush of the ears and can't stop even if he wanted to.

"Are you sure?" Sho sees the hesitation and the bite of the inner cheek. Wondering what it was that was making the other hesitate.

"Thanks a lot," Ninomiya says with a smile, Sho wonders why he thinks this one is more genuine and he nods before he excuses himself and walks out.

-

Sho finds Ninomiya laughing loudly with another student, his arm around the shoulders as the other one's are wound around his waist. Sho looks away and waits by the table located next to the windowpane looking out the small garden. He cradles his chin with his hand and wonders why he is even doing that. He taps his finger against the hardcover book and then narrows his eyes, he is confused and is thinking about why he even needed to think about the other man.

He blinks and looks up when he hears the shuffling of the feet, it's Ninomiya, the same expressionless grin adorning his lips and somehow, Sho feels an irritation bubbling inside.

"Sakurai-kun," Ninomiya says, his head tilted curiously; eyes roving over Sho's face. Sho blinks and nods, his hand clenching around the hardcover book, before he breathes out and lifts up the book to present it to him.

Ninomiya raises one brow before a smile blooms on his face, his eyes shining with something Sho can't quite place his finger on, but it makes him realize something.

He stands up, making the latter step back at the action and his eyes curiously staring at him. Sho taps his finger against the hardcover and then offers it to him.

"Here, you can keep it. Don't worry about returning it," he murmurs and walks away, unsure as to why he is feeling angry all of a sudden.

It's not like he was expecting any kind of other reaction, but Sho was hoping for Ninomiya to say something, but when he doesn't, Sho just shakes his head at the thought of it.

–

He sees Ninomiya sitting on a bench just off the sidewalk of the campus, and as hurriedly as he could, he turns on his heels and makes his way back to the building. He hears his name being called out and he ignores it. He knows that they don't have much in common aside from that statistics class they share. He hears the pounding of sneakers running his way and he hurries his steps, trying to avoid that man.

"Sakurai-san!" He hears the skipped breathes, the latter trying to catch his breath. He stops and sighs, knowing well enough that somehow he couldn't bring himself to fully ignore him. He wondered then, why was it that Ninomiya caught his attention so much.

He turns and sees Ninomiya clutching his side – as if he had ran too much, and then looks up at him. Sho stares at him and Ninomiya finally straightens to stare at him, a small smirk forming on his lip.

"Thanks a lot for the book."

Sho nods in return, looking away from Ninomiya's mouth, from the brown eyes brimming with mirth and the entirety of his being.

"As a thanks, I want to treat you."

Sho blinks and looks back at him, catching the bite of the lip, the tense shoulders and Sho notices the murmurs of two students walking past them. Ninomiya looks away and seems to fidget; it seems as if he suddenly lost his confidence, his witty attitude.

"Ah, you know what, nevermind, I forgot my wallet," Ninomiya says with a small chuckle. Sho finds it unnerving hearing the hallow chuckle – as if Ninomiya's was forcing it.

"I'll treat you," Sho feels awkward when Ninomiya stared at him openly; the skip that his heart gave caused him to feel all warm inside, when Ninomiya's lips broke into the most endearing smile Sho thinks he's ever seen.

-

Ninomiya's sipping his juice when Sho notices the small marks on the side of his neck – he clenches his hands and looks away when Ninomiya looks up at him. He wonder who it was that left those marks on him, but doesn't say anything.

They don't say much. In fact, Ninomiya stares at him openly, seemingly curious about his every reaction. Sho doesn't know why he wanted to spend time with him, but seeing Ninomiya curious and cute smile makes him smile in return.

 

= - =

 

It surprises Sho to come and discover Ninomiya's rare expressions of annoyance. It was as if he kept those emotions hidden from everyone else – Sho has only come to see them on rare occasion, but often enough, Ninomiya wold deny it.

As times goes by, Sho also notices that lately, Ninomiya's neck has not been adorned with marks or bruises. He sees Ninomiya's pale complexion taking a healthier shade and become more talkative – not about spending time outing or hanging out so late at night that sometimes he just doesn't make it home at all – and perhaps it was due to Sho's wrinkle of the nose or bored sighs; but it makes Sho feel more at ease.

Ninomiya laughs more loudly – more honestly, his smile more genuine when it's only the two of them, but Sho sees the strained ones when his 'friends' are around.

 

\- * -

With time, Sho even invites Ninomiya to his place just across the campus. At first, he could definitely see the hesitance on Ninomiya's part, even to the point of being rejected the first couple of times.

"I'm not sure," Ninomiya said, and Sho often thought that Ninomiya would take the first chance he got to invade his living quarters. It took him a moment to realize that despite the loud and obnoxious sides of Ninomiya, he also had a shy side; a side that held insecurities and doubt.

That day, being the fifth time around, Ninomiya steps forward, looking at him with a questioning stare when Sho gestures him to keep on walking before hesitating and taking a step into the threshold. He stands there almost awkwardly until Sho laughs a little and grabs his wrist to lead him more into the living room.

He feel him tense for a moment and he lets his hand go, coughing shortly before he tells him to sit while he got them some drinks.

=

Sho is not stupid, nor does he pretend to be stupid, but he knows that Ninomiya has been the butt of many rumors – rumors he tries to ignore and not listen to. He knows that Ninomiya is not as innocent as he seems, but Sho feels the annoyance grow more and more just listening to that. Often at times, he tries to bring up the topic – as if he knows, Ninomiya always leads the conversation.

=

Ninomiya catches him by surprise. He stares at him startled, his hands laid limply by his side as Ninomiya kisses his jaw leading to his lips, his hands clenching to his shoulders as his legs nestled around his thighs.

"This is not...what you wanted," Ninomiya states as he feels the lack of response, seemingly embarrassed. He slides his hands away from him and removes himself off of him. Sho stares at him, taking in the angry and embarrassed expression flickering in his eyes. He sees his shoulder tense and hands clenched tight.

"I'm sorry," Ninomiya murmurs, backing away and biting his lip. Sho stays there stupefied, that is, until he hears the shuffling of the feet to the exit.

"Wait!" He says.

Ninomiya scoffs and tugs at this coat, hurriedly placing his shoes on.

He frowns and reaches out to grasp Ninomiya's arm in order to prevent him from leaving. Ninomiya looks back and clicks his tongue, an irritated look thrown at Sho. He snatches his arm away, and glares at him.

"What?! What do you want from me?" Ninomiya asked, with clenched hands and eyes averted.

Sho sighs, before closing his eyes momentarily and reaching to grasp his hand once more; Ninomiya seemed startled at the touch, but clenches his hand in order to pull away, yet when he tries Sho only tightens his hold on his wrist and tugs him forward.

Ninomiya stumbled and placed his hands against Sho's chest to keep them from having any other physical contact. Sho forces his arms around him and presses Ninomiya to his chest. Ninomiya struggles until Sho leans forward and tightens his arms around the slim waist.

"Why? Aren't you disgusted by me?" Ninomiya asked him barely above a whisper. Sho frowns as his brows knit together.

"Why would I be?" Sho asks him in return, his jaw clenched in annoyance, his arms tightening around the small waist.

Ninomiya curls his fingers around the cotton fabric of Sho's shirt – "Someone like me...are you not ashamed of being seen together with me?" Ninomiya asks.

Sho tightens his arms for only a second before pulling away and a little and looking down at him, a small smile adorning his lips as one of his hands slips from the waist up to his back and around to cup his chin.

"Why would I?" He questions him again with a soft tone and a curious stare, Ninomiya stared up at him, with wide eyes – confused and lost – he opened and closed his mouth, before closing it and averting his gaze.

"Why would you even pretend like you don't know. Everyone talks about me, everyone" – Ninomiya bit his lip and sighed as he pulled away. He smiled bitterly and then shrugged.

"Someone like you and someone like me, we don't even run in the same circle," Sho's frown deepened and a clicking of the tongue caused Ninomiya to laugh bitterly at that.

"You're a nice guy Sakurai, you're too nice," Ninomiya concluded and grinned playfully at him. Sho hisses at the faked smile, eye slitted and body tense.

Ninomiya shrugged.

"If anything, why is it that you can put up with all that," Sho accuses, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because they know me. I am not like you imagine me to be," Ninomiya barks. His body tenses and his eyes narrow, as if he is challenging Sho to deny it, "I'm not as innocent as you imagine me to be."

Sho merely takes a step towards him and tilts his head, catching Ninomiya's eyes. Ninomiya averts them and Sho nods to himself, as if he discovered something.

"I think, that it's because they do not know the real you that they talk about you like that. They don't know that you can be nice, genuine, gentle even. They don't know that you are adorable when you flush at the smallest things. They don't see the real you," Sho whispers, reaching over to grasp the frozen Ninomiya's wrist.

He jumps at the touch and looks up at Sho. His eyes are wide and apprehensive. Sho smiles gently at him, reaching over to tilt Ninomiya's head more to look straight into his eyes – "And they don't know that you look this cute when you are caught off guard," Sho murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips over the corner of Ninomiya's mouth. The mouth parts to let out a hitched breath and Sho takes the chance to mold their lips together. Ninomiya's hands clench to Sho's t-shirt, raising himself on his tip toes and sighing.

Sho smirks against the lips as he gently nudges Ninomiya to press more against him.

When he pulls away, he sees that Ninomiya's eyes are closed, his mouth is parted to let out constricted breathes and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

"In a way, I think that it's fine just like that, because then, I would be the only one to see you like this," Sho says jokingly and Ninomiya glares at him. Sho laughs and presses their mouths together once more. Ninomiya doesn't stop him, and Sho finds him even more adorable when he let out a soft mewling sound against his lips.

 

\- * -

 

"It's all a lie," Ninomiya said. He averted his gaze and Sho stared at him with a brow raised.

"What is?" He asks him. Ninomiya stares at him, eyes penetrating and searching.

"I never slept with Aiba-sensei, he is actually one of seniors from middle school," Ninomiya confesses. Sho nods and turns to his book. Ninomiya seemed unsettled, because he let out a frustrated noise, "It's true!"

"I know," Sho says when Ninomiya slams his hand on the table, his eyes glaring at him. He stands up and makes his way to where Ninomiya was sitting. He stands over him for only a minute, before he hovered over him and narrowed his eyes.

"I know everything about you," Sho whispers, his breath fanning over Ninomiya's cheek, "I know that all the rumors about you are nothing but that, and I know that you only belong to me," Sho states openly. Ninomiya's eyes widen at the confession, his body tingling and his insides twisting pleasantly. He swallows hard and stares up at Sho wide eyed.

"Is that better?" Sho questions, his plush lips breaking into a tender smile. Ninomiya blinks and bites his lip, his eyes looking away from Sho's intense stare.

"Hm, I think, I like your eyes the most," Sho whispers, his finger reaching over to tilt Ninomiya's chin up and making direct eye contact, "Just by looking into them, I can tell," Sho brushes their lips together softly, and Ninomiya's eyes flutter close.

"I can tell that you're absolutely in love with me," Sho says confidently. Ninomiya's eyes snap open and Sho smirks, the corner of his eyes crinkling at that notion. Ninomiya's stare is hard and unwavering and Sho growls deep in his throat, opening his mouth to suck Ninomiya's plump bottom lip, nibbling on it gently.

 

-

Ninomiya can hear the whispers, the rumors of him taking advantage of Sakurai. Someone like Sakurai, he would never fall for someone like him. He'd take advantage of Sakurai because Sakurai is a nice guy. Ninomiya finds himself agreeing with them; darkly thinking that everything they said was true.

Sakurai was nice, smart – almost too perfect – he thought bitterly, and Ninomiya found it true that Sakurai often agreed with him on things even if they seemed out of place for Sakurai to do so. He could see that Sakurai never actually told him 'no'.

He finds Sakurai in the same area that they have been meeting. He sees him concentrated on one of his study books – and he can't help but stare at him and just think, why someone like him would even waste his time with him.

As if sensing him, Sakurai looks up and grins at him, motioning for him to get over there. Ninomiya reluctantly makes his way over, glancing over his shoulder and notices a couple of girls along with some guys murmuring about it. He stops and hesitates – he glances at Sho and sees the brows knit together.

He gives him a reassuring smile, but Sho is standing up and making his way over to him. Ninomiya breathes out – averting his eyes and biting his lip.

When he looks up, Sakurai is right in front of him.

"Why do you look as if you're about to cry," Sho whispers as his hand reaches over to tilt Ninomiya's chin up. Ninomiya laughs and it even sounds fake to him – because Sakurai glances over his shoulder and notices that the couples are standing there, witnessing everything.

Sho narrows his eyes and looks back at Ninomiya, before he leans down and blends their lips together; Ninomiya's breath hitches and his hand curls to Sho's arm.

He kisses him fiercely and steals his breath. When he pulls away, Sho thumbs the swollen bottom lip and stares into his eyes

"What hurts you so much that you look as if you're going to start crying at any second?" Ninomiya clenches his hand and shudders when Sho leans down to nibble at his ear, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I – Someone like me..."

"Did you know, that you are so cute when your nose is red and your eyes watery." Sho says amused, his fingers dabbing the stray tear that escaped him when he pulls away.

"I'm not cute," Ninomiya grumbles and glares at him.

Sho laughs, enjoying the mortified expression from him.

"That you don't even realize it makes you even more adorable," Sho announces. Ninomiya seems to forget everything and tries to pull away.

"You're unbearable," Ninomiya accuses and Sho laughs even more. His arms never pulling away from the small form pressed against him.

=

"I don't think you are quite understanding what I am saying," Sho says with an amused grin, though the tensed shoulders said that he was anything but. The other man scoffs, eyes narrowed and hands clenched.

"You're the one that started all the rumors, right? About Ninomiya. You were so hurt that he rejected you, that you ended up bad mouthing him about everything. In reality, it had been you that put the moves on him despite you having your girlfriend. You took advantage at the fact that you could get close to him because they were good friends."

Sho says bluntly. The man's eyes widen.

"In fact, when he rejected you, you ended up telling your girlfriend that he tried to seduce, am I right?" Sho questions him directly. The man shrugs.

"He's always been an conniving little whore. Always toying with everyone. He's the most disgusting person I've ever known."

Sho's jaw clenches tight, withholding his anger.

"Quite the contrary, he's the most adorable person I've ever met." Sho says openly, staring him down. The man stands rigid at that as he turns to walk away.

Sho sighs accomplished and happy with his doings. He knows for sure that he will protect Ninomiya, even without telling him.

=

Ninomiya stares at him, curiously. Sho merely raises one brow in question when he notices. It was as if Ninomiya was sensing that something was up, or that Sho had done something.

"Sakurai-kun," Ninomiya says. Sho makes an annoyed noise and then sighs. Ninomiya seems to be taken aback at that and when he notices, Sho smiles warmly at him, reaching over to lead Ninomiya to sit on his lap.

The latter flushes and struggles to get off, but Sho refuses to let go. Giving up, he narrows his eyes at him and Sho grins playfully.

"My name," Sho whispers as he leans down to brush his lips against Ninomiya's parted ones, "say my name," he insists. Ninomiya turns away and crosses his arms. Sho makes a growling noise. Ninomiya glances at him before he mumbles out his name.

"Again. Say it again," Sho mumbles against his earlobe – it's turning bright red and he finds that even more adorable.

"Sho-chan," Ninomiya whispers and closes his eyes when Sho lightly sucks on his ear, a shiver running down his spine and causing him to press closer to him.

=

Sho finds them talking by the cafeteria entrance. In truth, he feels a little annoyance when he sees Ninomiya laughing at something that Aiba has said. He makes his way over and Ninomiya seems somehow nervous.

"Sakurai-kun," Aiba sensei says and smiles. Ninomiya seems to be wanting to leave, but Sho reaches over to keep him there.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Aiba proclaims and Ninomiya narrows his eyes.

"Yes." Sho says bluntly causing Aiba to laugh and pat Ninomiya's head affectionately.

"I see. Yes. It's good that you found him, Nino-chan." Aiba sensei says and smiles tenderly at the younger man.

Sho feels an unintentional growl escaping past his lips, and it seems to cause Aiba even more amusement.

"Seems like you'll be very loved, Nino-chan. Don't throw it away, okay." Aiba says and laughs even more when Ninomiya makes a motions as if he's going to hit him.

Ninomiya is tense when Aiba walks away and finds that they are now alone in the corridor.

"Aiba-sensei talks too much," he grumbles. Sho hums in agreement, before reaching down and twining their fingers together.

Ninomiya looks down and bites his lip.

"I understand now, Sho says. Ninomiya breathes out and looks at him. I know now, that you really are someone special to me," Sho begins and leans over to press their lips together, "and I will have to do something about it so that no one touches you – I'm warning you, I can become very possessive and –"

Ninomiya cuts him off with the blend of theirs lips, and sighing against them, "I don't mind. If it's you, I don't mind if you lock me away," Sho growls into his mouth possessively.

\- * - * -

A/N: Finally had some time to write this down. :D Sorry, while editing it a bit, I somehow erased it >


End file.
